Dreaming Dolls
by Cherry Mk
Summary: Girls day in Japan, it's my last chapter, all the suspense has been built up to this, 'I love you Syaoran' will he love her too? and will she put the dolls away once and for all and break the curse? R&R to find out
1. Chapter 1

Dreaming Dolls

Hey I'm a new writer and my names Mk,

My friends Water Megami and Falling Petals have got me into writing my own stories, this is my first one as you can see, and I'm hoping you'll like it as much as I had fun creating it.

Dreaming Dolls is based on S+S, and is found in the Romance sector.

The first chapter is based on girls day (3rd of March), a special holiday in Japan celebrating girls, here we find Sakura's father telling her how she must put the dolls away by the end of the day or it is believed she wont get married.

This is my first chapter, and once you've read it please PLEASE review so I can improve my next chapters or make changes, stay tuned in!.

"Sakura!" yelled her dad, ""COMING PAPA!"

Lets get this straight, the girl, her names Sakura Avalon, she's 10 years old, has brownish/ amber hair, green eyes, average height for a 10 year old, and really pretty, just like her mum.

Sakura's dad, Aiden Avalon, single parent and loving father of 2 children (Sakura and Tori), and

a professor at the University of Toua.

"I'm here dad" Sakura rushed into the room.

Mr Avalon was unpacking a bunch of boxes with visable colours and fabrics from the inside. He took out a doll and handed it to Sakura.

"Girls Day" Sakura said, it was her favourite day of the year apart from her birthday!.

"These dolls were your mothers" said her father as Sakura examined the dolls closely and began to set them up.

"Every year on the 3rd of March, families with daughters get out their dolls, set them up and then have tea parties"

"DAD! Tea parties are for little kids, I'm a big girl, I think of it more as a morning tea, where you eat yummy snacks and drink green tea (ocha / おちゃ)."

"Ok Ok! What ever you say then, anyway back to the story, tradition has it that you must set up the dolls in the morning, but you MUST pack the dolls away before the 4th of March, it's bad luck and believed that the girl will not get married, each day they are left out is another added day the daughter will not get married."

"Papa, is that really true" she said, not necessarily paying attention while playing with the dolls.

"Some people believe it to be blossom, now lets set up these dolls, urgh Sakura hunny, I forgot how to set them up lol"

"How can you forget dad? Silly billy, haven't you ever seen them being set up before?"

"Um, Well as you know I'm an only child so I didn't see them being set up as a boy, I decided to learn when your mother had you (smiles), we all joined in the fun, even Tori d-"

"WHAAAAA? I DON'T OR DID NOT DO ANYTHING REMOTELY GIRLY! I'M A MAN!" interrupts Tori as he walks past the door, leaving Sakura laughing uncontrollably.

"(laughs) Well believe it or not he did, to tell you the truth (whispers) I reckon he wishes he was in here helping right now lol"

Tori walks past the door again frowning

Sakura picks up the king doll and places him on top of the stand, then her dad picks up what appears to be the queen, looks at her a couple of times, then at the stand, and finally decides to place her at the top next to the king.

"Nice work dad, now all we have to do is set up the 3 maids, 5 musicians, 2 guards, 3 workers and all of their furniture lol"

"Sounds like fun, lets get started" he says

"Oh I wonder how Tomoyo's day is coming along, and if she's already set up her dolls (smiles), I'll call her later, Papa! Would you like to come to my morning tea?"

"Of course Sakura I'd love to!"

"….Er, Sakura, um can"

"Yes Tori (giggles) you can join our "tea party"" Tori blushes.

That was my first chapter and I really hope you liked it, I know it's a bit short but this is only the beginning and it really starts to heat up in the next chapter as this one is just suppose to give you an idea of the plot.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks heaps, Mk


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ya'll, I'm having so much fun I reckon by the end of the week I may have finished! Or maybe not "laughs"

I'd like to say thanks to Kylie, setsunamk, luvAdviZer11, Krizzie, Nanie-san and my mate Antman for reviewing to my story; your comments were taking in account and have been used in my 2nd chapter. By the way, for those wondering, Li Syaoran comes in around the 3rd/4th chapter.

The beginning – meeting the boys, or so you think

3 years later

"Sakura! Hurry up! We're going to be late for our first day!" says Tomoyo waiting impatiently by the gate.

"COMING! Sorry, you know me, I have a tendency to sleep and out snore my alarm" says Sakura as she blushes

Quickly she pulls on her skates, grabs her bag and races to the gate.

"Oi! Shrimp!" yells Tori

"WHAT?- Oh, thanks" Sakura skates up to her brother and takes her lunch

"True freshman material, you won't even make it through the first day!" laughs Tori as he gives his sister a noogi and ruffles her hair

"HEY, STOP IT, DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I SPENT DOING MY HAIR THIS MORNING? NO YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOU'RE A STUPID BOY WH-

"Err man" says Tori

"WHAT EVER, MAN BOY SAME THING, WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND THE PRESSURE I'M UNDER TODAY?#" Said Sakura, inhaling deeply leaving Tori wide eyed.

Sakura walks up to the gate to meet with Tomoyo "Come on Tomo, (grits teeth) Lets, go" she turns around and stares Tori down.

They open the gate and set off down the road on their roller blades.

Hold up. What's going on is what your thinking right? well just to fill you in, Sakura and Tomoyo are on their way to school, high school (chuugako), their fist day of year 7, but something awaits them once they get there."

"Hehehe! I'm so excited Tomo, I just can't wait to see what's going to-

"Sakura"

"-Happen, I think this is going to be-"

"SAKURA"

"-One of the best years ev-"

** CRASH **

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I wasn't looking, I mean-" the boy looks up, his mouth drops … "now I am!" he says

Sakura blushes "No I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention"

"No duh, I could have told you that," says Tomoyo jumping in

Tomoyo nudges Sakura, while whispering "He's not a bad looker" giggles "Go on, make a move!"

"Urgh, by the way my names Sakura, what's yours?" says Sakura

"Sakura … that's a very pretty name, for a very pretty lady" he says

Both the girls giggle

"Pleasure to meet you Sakura, I'm Francis, I've just started here"

Blushing "That's a nice name too, … OH MY! Look at the time, we really better get going, I'll see you-"

"Wait! I want to see you again, can I have your email address or msn addy, anything?"

"We've only just met, I barely know you…"

Tomoyo pinches Sakura hard

"Um, actually yeah, why not, here you go," says Sakura as she scribbles down her email address on a piece of paper

"Thanks heaps, I'll be seeing you around then," says Francis as he begins to walk off.

"Yeah" said Sakura as if she's melting like a chocolate bar in the sun **(who leaves chocolate bars in the sun?)**

"Well that was weird, meeting a boy, on the first day of school, bumping into each other, it's almost as if we're in a story?"

"What ever, Francis seems nice so far, I just hope he is, that smile makes me melt," she says as she begins to day dream.

"Are you girls ok? I saw you all crash into each other with another guy, by the way I'm Eriol" says Eriol as he smiles and turns to face Tomoyo

"Err hi! yes we're fine but thank you all the same" says Tomoyo as she grins at Sakura

"Eh hem! nice to meet you Eriol, I'm Sakura and this is my best friend" she says as she stomps on Tomoyo's foot

"OWWWWWWW" yells Tomoyo

Eriol starring wide eyed not knowing exactly what to think of Tomoyo at the moment, as either a sweet pretty girl or a rabid mad loud lunatic.

"Tomoyo Daidouji, pleased to meet you," says Tomoyo, still tearing from the throbbing pain coming from her foot.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance ladies, may I walk you to class Miss Daidouji?"

Tomoyo blushes "Go ahead Tomo," says Sakura as she smiles watching them walk off to class.

** Later that afternoon **

**Beep Beep**, you have mail

"**Click"**

**To: Cherry.blossom**

**From: Francis.and.frogs**

**Subject: U busy?**

**Hey Sakura! I know I've only met you once but I was thinking about going to a movie this arvo, I was hoping you would say you'd come.**

**Be at the mall, 12:30 pm; meet me by the water fountain.**

**Cya babe**

**-France**

"**Ring Ring**" "Moshi Moshi?" said Tomoyo

"Tomo, it's me, URGENT CALL, I just got an email from France"

"Who or what, is France?" says Tomoyo confused

"You know! Francis, he's asked me to meet him by the water fountain at the mall, at 12:30 pm to go see a movie" says Sakura excitedly

"Did you say yes? I think you should go, you'll learn a thing or to about how to not be an anti social freak, just joking" laughs Tomoyo

"Ha Ha Ha, live it up while you can, … nah it's alright I think it'll be ok, he seems alright" Sakura said as she laughed sarcastically and then goes back to day dreaming at the thought of "France".

"Alright then, well have fun! I'll see you this afternoon" says Tomoyo

"K, have fun with Eriol and don't screw up," says Sakura laughing

"Oh I won't, he's too perfect for me to even think about messing up, cya Sakura!"

"Later Tomo!"

That was my 2nd chapter, thanks heaps for keeping up to date with my stories guys! Your reviews mean a lot, and I tried to work them into this one B).

Preview of chapter 3: What will happen at the movies? If not at all? Is Francis as innocent as he seems? How will the dolls fit in?

Keep reviewing to find out ;)

-Mk


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chapter

Hey guys, I don't have much to say this time except for keep reviewing and understand that Li Syaoran is coming. Read and enjoy ;)

Recap of last time;

Sakura and Tomoyo set off to their first day of high school, and met 2 boys, Francis and Eriol. We find ourselves waiting to see what happens at their dates.

Last time;

"Francis, he's asked me to me to meet him by the water fountain at the mall, at 12:30pm to go see a movie" says Sakura excitedly

"Did you say yes? I think you should go, you'll learn something about not being such an antisocial freak, just joking" laughs Tomoyo

"Hmmm, 12:25pm, I'm early for once! That's a surprise," laughs Sakura

She turns around and spots Francis, just before she shouts out to say hi, … she notices he's talking to another girl.

"She's prettier than me, … I shouldn't have agreed to this, I'VE BEEN DUMPED ON MY FIRST DAT-" Sakura says being cut off

"Sakura!" yells Francis, walking over to her

"Francis, … who was that girl you were talking to?" she says looking distressed.

"That was my sister, she wanted to talk about some, err family stuff" said Francis in a deep tone

"Um ok, I'm sorry for asking" Sakura said sadly

"It's ok baby, honest mistake," he said trying to be cool yet comforting.

"Let's go buy our tickets," said Francis

So they walked across the cinema, lined up and bought their tickets.

"We've got another 20 minutes till the movie, do you want to go get something to eat?" Francis said

"Yeah why not" smiles Sakura

They walk over and buy some sodas and an ice cream to get ready for the movie, then window shop for a while to pass the time.

"Hey Sakura, movie starts in 5 minutes, we better get moving" says Francis

"Alright, lets go" she says

"You ready for a good ti-" Francis was cut off

"Hey Francis! I forgot what time we were meeting this afternoon" The girl stops talking, pauses "Who's she?"

"Uh, um, Kate meet Sakura, Sakura Kate, Sakura is a very good friend of mine, we're just hanging out" Francis says as he sweats

"But I thought this was a date?" says Sakura confused and close to tears

"Well, um it … " Francis stops knowing he's lost it

Sakura runs out crying, dropping her snacks

"Sakura! Wait!" yells Francis

She keeps running through the mall, this big mall, its like a maze,thinking 'Where's mum right now'... when suddenly she spots a familiar face.

"Sakura! What's the matter?" says Tomoyo, Eriol running not too far behind

"He, he, he, he cheated on me" Sakura said struggling to get the words out as she cries.

"Ohhh, Sakura, oh my, I'm very sorry Sakura, I shouldn't have told you to go, we should have gotten to know him better first, this is all my fault, I'm so sorry" Tomoyo says desperately trying to comfort Sakura allowing her to drench her shoulder

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Eriol says, finally catching up with them

"It's Francis…" Tomoyo said

"Ah, I see, yes he was in a few of my classes on the first day, he was larking about, seems a player with the ladies, I should have mentioned something, I was too busy thinking about today and Tomoyo that I , err –" He stops, too embarrassed to go on

Tomoyo blushes

"It's neither ones fault, I shouldn't have trusted him so soon, oh this hurts so much" Sakura said still crying

"Hey, I have an idea! How about we go back to my place and watch dvd's and videos, eat pop corn, have fun, you know, girls night out except with a guy tagging along" laughs Tomoyo

"Yeah alright, I just have to do something first" says Sakura

"I'll meet you guys a little later, see you!" says Sakura running off, still red faced and puffy from crying.

Sakura ran home and into her room, and then went to the closet where she kept her mothers dolls. She began picking them out carefully, one by one and set them up in a corner of her room.

"I will never get married, boys are stupid, their horrid, not decent, nasty, I hate them, **I HATE THEM**!" yells Sakura, starting to cry again

(Lucky no one else was at home to hear this.)

She quickly finished, grabbed her jacket, left a note on the fridge for Tori to find and took off for Tomoyo's … still crying.

That was chapter 3, I need your reviews, as you saw how long it took me to do this chapter I love writing but I need your enthusiasm to get me going… **"Yawn"** its 2:24am and I cant sleep hehe, l8er dudes

**Review!**

-Mk


	4. Chapter 4

Beginning- The remix (chapter 4)

Hey guys, sup? I'm so happy with all of you that have reviewed, the support from everyone, my mate Kimi and "theactorfromthemovieshine" and! krngirl :) thanks heaps for your support, it's great.

Here we have the awaiting chapter, tell me what you think even if you have already reviewed to other chapters, if I'm doing something wrong, if I can do something better, anything is greatly appreciated.

You dudes rock! ;)

-Mk

Chapter 4, summary:

Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol are in uni, but it seems someone else is too, making new friends, learning more, that's what its all about.

"Oh my god! ohh my god! We're in UNIVERSITY! ARGHHHHHHHHHHH" yells Tomoyo so that everyone around her turns

"Yeah, I'm a little shaken too! This **has** to be different to high school? We're all sharing a room this time" laughs Sakura

"Hey! Don't think I haven't forgotten those nasty jokes you guys kept saying about me and snoring on the phone, and how it would be sharing a room in Uni," laughs Eriol

"We're in room 11, A block, ah! Here we are" said Eriol excitedly

"Oh! I heard these rooms are really good! A blocks the best apparently, lucky we booked earlier!" says Sakura

**Click** – They open the door to find an average sized sitting room and a built in kitchen, 2 bedrooms and a bathroom

"Hmmm, not to bad, I like it, lets take a look around," says Tomoyo pleased

"Alright, looks like there's 2 bed rooms, 2 beds in each, Tomoyo and I will go-" said Eriol being cut off

"laughs No, laughs again , I think Sakura might get a bit lonely by herself so I'll be room mates with her" said Tomoyo laughing

"laughs But what about me! I'll get lonely!" jokes Eriol

"You're a big boy now, I'm just in the other room if you need anything!" says Tomoyo

"Oh alright then" smiles Eriol

"laughs Thanks Tomo, I'd hate to be left alone by myself while you 2 are talking and having fun" jokes Sakura

**Knock** **Knock **Sakura answers the door

"Hello-" she cuts off

"Uh hey" blushes the man " I'm suppose to be your new room mate, I was told there was a spare space in this room" he says

"Ah yes, that's right, sorry I forgot, My names Sakura Avalon, and this is Tomoyo Daidouji and her boyfriend Eriol Hiiragizawa" says Sakura

"Nice to meet you all" shakes Sakura's hand

"I'm Syaoran Li, your new room mate, I hope we can all be friends," he says

"Hey Syaoran" they all say

"You'll be bunking with me, Sakura will be sad without her best friend "sighs" ah well laughs we're going to have more fun than the girls, ain't that damn straight?" says Eriol sarcastically

"laughs What ever, Sakura and I are going to look around and try to find some of our classes" says Tomoyo smiling

"See you girls later" say the boys

The girls grab their room keys and walk out with their schedules, while the boys begin to unpack their stuff

"I cant wait to settle in here, we're gonna have a blast! You guys are a lot nicer than the last lot, they kicked me out cause they wanted free beds so they could make room, I would have complained to stay but why bother? Their no fun" said Syaoran

"laughs Yeah I know what you mean, the world can be tough sometimes, we've met some bad eggs while we've all been mates, but we live with it" says Eriol

"Anything really bad?" says Syaoran

"Ah well in year 7, this was when I first met the girls, first day "sighs", Tomoyo was so beautiful, her long hair, black velvet hair swished and flowed in the breeze-" Eriol paused

(Long silence happening as Eriol starts to drool)

"Um Eriol?" says Syaoran finally

"laughs Yeah, I'm just messing with ya, but yeah she was beautiful, anyway, Sakura had bumped into and fell over this other boy, that's how we met because I came to check if they were ok. This "boy" asked her out and with the moment she said yes, they met up but he cheated on her with another girl, it really hurt Sakura being the first date and all" said Eriol sadly

"What happened, Is she ok now?" said Syaoran

"She's ok now, but it hurt her that much she set up her girls dolls" said Eriol

"Her dolls?" said Syaoran confused

"Yes, girls day dolls, It's believed every day they are left out is another day the daughter will not get married. She's only ever put them away twice since then" says Eriol

"Why is that? Said Syaoran curiously

"Because, first time she moved house, and second time well, we're in University now and she's moving all her stuff" said Eriol

"What happened to the boy?" said Syaoran

"Ah, "France", he made it to year 9, by then everyone hated him as he'd either hurt them (the girls) or they girlfriends (the boys)" says Eriol

"Ah, Sakura must be very sensitive aye? She's very beautiful though, it's no surprise any guy would ask her out first time they see her" says Syaoran

"Yeah she is, never really let go of it all, that fancies thing, hurt her a lot to be dumped first time round" said Eriol

"I'll see if I can help her, It's Uni now, new people, new friends aka ME, new surroundings, she's got to let go sometime!" says Syaoran

"laughs Well I'm here with ya brother, just tell me what to do" says Eriol

"That new guy Syaoran's cute don't you think Sakura?" says Tomoyo

"Yeah he's alright, nice eyes I guess" said Sakura

"Hmmm, you don't suppose you might consider going out with him after getting to know each other?" says Tomo curiously

"No, no way! Don't do this to me Tomo, Eriol is just one in a millon and lucky for you, all the other boys are stinky turds and perverts and I don't want to have my heart broken, or that feeling … like last time" Sakura said fading out

"Oh Sakura, you are so insecure, **NOT ALL BOYS ARE LIKE FRANCIS**! You have to understand that everyone is different and so is he, he's only interested in what he can get, now just think about it? Ok?" said Tomo loudly

"Yeah yeah whatever, hey this campus is really beautiful, can't wait to start our classes" says Sakura

"…Yeah, me neither" said Tomo

**Later that evening**

"Hmmm, lalala, humalalahamalala WHOAAAAAA!" screams Sakura

"I've got you!" says Syaoran sprinting over and catching her

Sakura blushes "Thanks Syaoran, these boxes are heavy" she says

"That's alright, no problem, here let me help" said Syaoran as he helped carry her things

"Whoa girl! you guys have a lot of stuff, by the way, where is Tomoyo anyway, shouldn't she be unpacking? And Eriol too now that you think about it" he says

"Well Tomoyo and Eriol have gone out as a well, celebration date, they've been together for 6 years now from today" says Sakura unhappily

"What's wrong Sakura?" says Syaoran gazing into her deep green eyes watching her, feeling helpless

"Eriols just so perfect, I wish all boys were like him, I'm happy for Tomo" smiles Sakura though deep down she was crying

"Sakura … not all guys are like Francis" he said softly

"**ERIOL TOLD?" **Sakura yelled

"Uh well, I was talking about you and he brought it up" says Syaoran trying to cover his mistake

"Oh, why were you talking about me then?" smiles Sakura

"AH, Um, urgh, well you see, you wear a lot, of um, **PINK,** that's it, sorry I forgot, yes you look very nice in pink" says Syaoran

"I'm wearing green right now?" Sakura blushes while giggling

"Um well I can tell since your names Sakura being cherry blossom, which can be pink, and girls like the colour pink and I'm sure you have a lot of pink clothes, … (whispers) I have a 6th sense you know (winks)" says Syaoran thinking he's got off Scott free

He blushes "I'm going to make some tea, would you like one?" he says trying to change the subject

"I'd love some" smiles Sakura, as she begins to go into deep thought

That was chapter 4! What did ya think mates? Well next chapter's summary:

Was Tomoyo supposedly right? Does Syaoran have a 6th sense? Dolls set up.

Keep reading as more surprises are up ahead

-Mk l8er dudes


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dreaming Dolls

Dolls true colours

Hey dudes and dudettes, I really miss the reviews and I'm hoping a lot more people review this time, please tell your other friends about my story if you think it's any good ?

Tune in this chapter as the dolls take a turn!

Last time –

Sakura and her friends are boarding in Uni when a new friend joins the trio; Sakura has her dolls ready at hand but what will happen? Is there a chance of love for Sakura?

To: EHirgzw (Note/ Eriol for those who are confused)

From: Mystery.Mei

Subject: Look at this

Who's your male friend? He's hot! I wanna know his name, now.

-?

To: Mystery.Mei

From:E.Hirgzw

Subject: **WHAT THE?**

Who are you? And how did you get my email?

I'm not telling you anything, leave us alone.

E

"Looks like we've got a stubborn one on our hands, we'll crack him, then you can keep him and I'll get to his mate," said the girl typing the mysterious emails

… (Pause)

"Thanks Meilin, you really are a good friend, that guys really cute, I want him!" said Meilin's friend

"No probs Umi, not too long till I find out who they really are, lucky we go to the same school."

"Good morning Sakura, I – I made you breakfast, hope you like your eggs poached?" smiles Syaoran

"Huh? What's going on? Ugh, oh my! Now I'm awake what's that smell! Oishi! (Yummy!)" Said Sakura sleepily

"I made you breakfast"

"Ohh! Thankyou! That's so sweet, what's the occasion?" she asked

"Oh well, Tomo and Hiragizawa left early to go see some documentary in the multimedia centre, you seemed to sleep so peacefully I thought it would be nice to wake up to"

"Thankyou very much! And if there's anything I can do for you please don't hesitate to ask" said Sakura

"Speaking of such, could you do me a favour? He asked

"Sure! Anything"

"Well, you see my mum's b-day's coming up and I dunno what to get her, I was hoping you would come and help me pick something out? And share your opinion?"

"Yeah! No problems! I'd be happy to help out"

"Alright, I'll be ready to go in an hour" smiles Syaoran

"O-ok, Oh! And Syaoran?" blushes Sakura

"Yeah Sakura?" said Syao

"Thanks heaps 'smiles' We're all enjoying your company and hope you stay here for good, you should come out with us this weekend!" said Sakura anxiously

"I'd love to! I mean ugh, yeah, sure why not?" he said nervously

'He's so sweet' thought Sakura

** Authors note: I didn't actually go into this, but they bonded and bought a present for Syaoran's mum, they had a good time, flirted a little, had fun ? **

"DAMN THAT GIRL IS SO FINE!" said Syaoran explaining his morning "I mean seriously! Why isn't Sakura going out with someone already? I would have thought she would have been snatched up by now? Her personality, her attractive looks, her figure, her brains, her smiles, SHES PERFECT!"

"SYAORAN!" laughs Eriol " Don't jump into this to quick, sure I'll help set you up but you barely know her, tell me what colour toothbrush she has?"

"It feels like I've known her for years, …. The answer, Eriol my friend is Pink" said Syao

"Lucky guess, What's her full name?"

"Sakura Avalon"

"Smarty pants, ok last one, this ones hard, and when Sakura was 5 what kind of party did she have?"

"HEY! I dunno that one, no fair! I dunno probably some fairy party.."

"I don't believe it, you've gotta be joking, you got it right?"

"Hey Syaoran!" yelled Sakura

"Yeah, wassup?" he smiled dreamily

"This weekend we were planning on hitting the beach, would you like to come with us?" she said hopefully

"Oh Yeah! I mean Totally, yes 'laughs' I'd love to" said Syao

'Why do I keep stuffing up in front of her, like I know she hot and cool and all, but I'm the man! The man knows how to talk to girls'

Sakura giggled

**3 Days later**

"Ok has everyone got their swimmers?" said Tomoyo

"Check," said Sakura, Syao and Eriol

"Towel"

"Check"

"Sunscreen"

"Check"

"Picnic lunch"

"Check, … I mean no" said Eriol

"What do you mean no?" said Sakura "I packed it myself?"

"I kinda got hungry.." Eriol grinned cheekily

"Alright, I'll quickly go and make some more, Eriol since you ate the sandwiches you can help me make some more" laughed Tomoyo

"Looks like good weather for the beach today" said Syao

"Yeah I know! I can't wait to hit the waves, I haven't been to the beach in ages! That reminds me, do you have the beach ball?"

"Yep, here it is, ah and here comes T&E, 'smiles' they look so relaxed with each other, how long have they been together?"

Asked Syao

"Hmm, I can't remember exactly, I remember the day we all met though! He came to check we we're ok 'more Tomo than me' as we'd just accidentally walked into another gu-…." Sakura stopped

"Are you ok Sakura?" asked Syao concerned

"Yeah, just a bad memory…"

'I better change the subject' "So do you get car sick?" he asked

"Nah not really, I know Eriol does though but since it's Tomo's car I reckon that means you and I will be sitting next to each other for the next 2 hours" smiles Sakura

"Oh No! I might get girl cooties" jokes Syao

"Let's hit the road guys!" yells Tomo

"Road trip Road Trip! ROAD TRIP!" yells Syaoran as the others join in

**2 hours later**

"Sakura …. Sakura? Wake up"

"Huh? What's going on?" she said sleepily

"We're at the beach now, I didn't want to wake you, you looked so cute sleeping" said Syaoran

"You watched me sleep?" she said curiously

"NO! No I didn't! someone had to wake you up and that person is me!" he said with embarrassment

"Anyway, the water should get your eyes open" said Syao as he pulled out a water gun and started squirting Sakura

Sakura screamed and ran out of the car and down to the beach

"Gee those two are childish," said Tomoyo

"Oh yeah?" said Eriol as he pulled out his water pistol so that Tomoyo would scream and run too, 'laughs' it was all apart of the boys plan.

"SAKURA CATCH!" yelled Tomo as she chucked a bucket at her

"What do I use this for?" she yelled back

"Use your head!"

Sakura ran into the water with Syaoran close behind, she scooped up the cold water in her bucket and chucked it at Syaoran

"Ohhhhh no you don't!" said Syaoran as he picks up Sakura and drops her in the freezing cold water!

"ARRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHH! It's freezing!" she yells as she splashes Syao

"Whoaa!" yells Syaoran as he slips over onto Sakura

"Are you ok?"

Syaoran layed there for a minute and stared into Sakura's eyes ' I've never been this close to her before, (nor did I expect to be this close for a little while, heh heh) whoa! Her emerald eyes are sparkling, she's so beautiful' he thought to himself

While sakura thought very much the same

'Oh my god, he's so hot! And cute, He's so much fun to hang around, I hope the rest of the day is like his, except for him being on top of me, I better say something to break the silence' thought Sakura

"Um, let me help you up," said Syao

"Thanks" Sakura blushed

'OMG HIS HANDS ARE SO SOFT AND MANLY!' thought Sakura

'OMG HER HANDS ARE SO SOFT AND BEAUTIFUL! I want her so bad, she will be MY GIRLFRIEND!' thought Syao

Could this be love for Sakura? Maby there is no curse about the dreaming dolls?

Coming up next chapter – someone new enters their lives, could a new friend be made? Or havoc and destruction?

Find out soon, R&R, post your thoughts on my forum ?

-Cherry Mk


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"**Suspense of feelings"**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'd personally like to thank **_krnanimegrl_ **who gives me a different response every time you review and their all positive, also thankyou to yuyugtang, white cracker, Sakura-and-Syaoran, dbzgtfan2004, lovendreamz, Tella, anjuliet, and lostsoullonelyheart who reviewed, you guys ROCK!

Anyway, on to the story! 

I've got a surprise for you this chapter, As S+S get closer is it possible someone else could squeeze in and try to join their crew? Well its all down here! Just keep reading.

"Syaoran!" laughs Sakura as she yells at him

"What, I did think the chick in the movie was ugly, I'm sure she's very nice but she's not my type" Syaoran laughs while chucking popcorn at Sakura

"So…what is your type?"

"Um…"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that" she apologizes

"No no! It's totally cool, I'm just thinking, I've always been into brunettes, I don't like blondes that much and I can't STAND red heads"

"Oh ok"

"I'm glad your not a redhead Sakura, or fat" Syao giggles

Sakura blushes 'laughs' "I'm glad I'm not fat too!"

"Oh look we're home, I'll get the door" smiles Sakura

"Ahhh home sweet home" said Syaoran tiredly

"Hey welcome home guys, was the movie good!" said Eriol

"I wouldn't know" laughs Sakura "Syaoran talked through the whole movie telling me what was going to happen!"

"Not every part!" he pointed out "Anyway I reckon we had a pretty good time, what do you think Sakura?"

"Damn straight! It was heaps of fun, thanks for taking me"

"No probs! would you like to go again next week?" asked Syao

"Yeah sure, that's cool" said Sakura

'Well I'm glad you two are getting along so well' said Eriol

"Oh crap! Hold that thought Eriol, I just remembered I've got class in 15 mins, I should be there already!" yelled Syao

"Thanks again Sakura!" said Syaoran as he ran out the door with some books

'He's a really nice guy, maybe I do have a chance at love' Sakura thought to herself

** Later that afternoon **

"Hi guys, I'm back!" yells Syaoran

"TOMOYO QUIT IT!" shouts Sakura

"I'm sorry Sakura; I can't go easy on you just because you're my best friend in the whole wide world! this is a game, besides you suck and it's easy to beat you" giggles Tomo

"Can we please go to the next level today? I wanna see the boss monster!" points out Eriol

'laugh' "You guys are so random" says Syao

"Who's ya friend Syao?" Sakura asked

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot, guys meet Meilin, I made a friend in class, and I thought you guys might wanna meet her?"

"Hi guys, how you going?" said Meilin

"Nice to meet you Meilin, I'm Tomoyo, This is Eriol and Sakura" she smiles

"Cool, I hope we can be friends!" she says

"Do you want a drink? we've got cherry soda, coke or water?" asked Syaoran

""Ummm, I'll have coke thanks"

"So Meilin, how'd you and Syaoran start talking?" Sakura asked curiously

"Ah, he kinda dropped his books and I went over to help him, and we just started talking" she smiled

"Ok, so where are you staying?"

"On Campus actually, we're in the next building"

"Oh cool, hey do you have an email address? If we're all busy we can keep in contact by email?" asks Tomo

"Um, my email address? Yeah but it keeps mucking up, it doesn't work, I have to get a new one" Meilin said almost yelling

"Ah, oh well, if you do get one you can contact us via my email it's E.Hirgzw" says Eriol

"Alright I better go, thanks again guys" says Meilin

"Cya" says Sakura as she puts down her head

"Hey where'd Meilin go? I've got her drink here" asks Syaoran

"She rushed off, ah well, hey Syao do you wanna join our game? Its 4-player" said Eriol

"Nah, thanks anyway, I've got to study"

"Please Syaoran, We'd really like you to play with us" said Sakura

"Mmm, ok" smiles Syaoran

**A few days later**

"Syaoran! Are we still going to the movies this arvo?" asked Sakura

"OH CRAP! I totally forgot, Meilin called and said she need some help on her study, I'm so sorry, Do you want me to call it off?" he said apologetically

"Uh no, it's ok …Hey Syaoran, is it like a study date?" Sakura asked nervously

"No, of course not, I'm only interested in getting some study done, Meilin's nice but, hey why do you ask?"

"Just wondering" she said quietly

"Besides I like someone else"

"Really! Who?" Sakura asked immediately

"Promise you won't tell? I really like …. JESSICA ALBA! 'laugh' just joking" smiled Syao

'laugh' "Cool"

ring ring

"That must be Meilin, I've just got to go get something, can you please get the door?" asked Syao

"No probs" smiled Sakura

"SYAOR-" yelled Meilin as she suddenly stopped "Not Syaoran" she said

"Hi Meilin, I'm Sakura, I didn't say hi properly the other day" smiled Sakura

"Yeah nice to meet you, where's Syaoran?"

"He's getting his stuff"

"I was meaning to ask, what's the deal between you and Syao, you guys seem pretty 'Close'" Meilin said coldly

"Oh we're … just friends, more like best friends really" Sakura said slowly

""Oh ok, well then I'm sure you won't mind if I ask him out then? He's sooooo Cute!" said Meilin

"What! You barely know him? Syaoran's a person not just a boy, he has feelings and a personality but you wouldn't know that yet" Sakura said hotly

"What ever! he's single and you haven't made your move, so I WILL!"

'She's such an ASSWIPE, I cant just come out and say I like him, she'd still take him, and saying I'm his girlfriend would be a fib, what am I going to do?' thought Sakura

"Hi, Syaoran, ready to go?" Meilin said smoothly

"Yeah, are you guys ok? You look flustered Sakura?"

"I'm feeling GREAT!"Butted in Meilin

"Yeah, I'm fine, have fun" said Sakura

"I hate her! she put her hands on his chest, hugged him and everything, I really like him, tomo what will I do?" asked Sakura

"Don't worry Sakura, from where I'm standing I can tell Syaoran likes you a LOT! besides Eriol and I were talking, he told me Syaoran never shuts up about you!" smiles Tomo "I'm behind you all the way and so is Eriol, what we don't understand is why don't you just admit your feelings to Syaoran? Admit it Sakura you love him!"

"Maybe I do, but I have a curse on me, I left out my dolls for 10 years tomo? Do you realise what has happened?" said Sakura "YOUR NOT EVEN SUPPOSE TO LEAVE THEM OUT FOR ONE DAY! I've left them out for around 3650 days!"

"Well we'll never know if it is a curse or not unless you put the dolls away and tell Syaoran"

"….Alright, I'LL DO IT! I'm going to tell him, I love him, I love you Syaoran"

**2 hours later**

RING RING RING RING RING

'Oh, It's Meilin, what does she want now?' "Meilin what's wrong?" Sakura said

"Sakura! Syaoran's been hurt, I need you to come with me now! Please help me!"

There was chapter 6, I hope you liked it, I love reviews so please don't stop!

Next chapter – is Syaoran hurt? Is Meilin as bad as she's made out to be? Keep reading

-Cherry Mk


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'A change of hearts'

Hi again everyone! It's 12:04am and I'm not tired at all so I'm writing, I must be sad lol. Any comments on last chapter? Please please PLEASE! **Review**, I really want to boost the reviews so that more ppl will read my story, I'd be really grateful.

Also if you have some free time go and check out my **Forum**, you can post an idea or a new topic or stuff like that, just to get involved and have fun : )

On to the story! "Yippee!"

**Last chapter**

'Oh it's Meilin, what now?' "Meilin what's wrong?" Sakura said

"Sakura! Syaoran's been hurt, I need you to come with me now! Please help me?"

"Of course I'll come! what happened to him!" Sakura said

"He sprained his ankle getting up of the floor at my house, I need you to come and help me get him up" said Meilin

"Yeah of course! Let's go quickly"

Sakura quickly wrote a note for Tomoyo and Eriol and stuck it on the bedroom door

"I just have to go to the bathroom, be right back" said Sakura

"Alright" said Meilin as she walked over to the bedroom door and scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it to the floor.

**5 mins later**

"We're here, he's in the kitchen" Meilin said

"Syao, are you ok!" Sakura yelled out

Meilin walked into the kitchen as a boy who looked somewhat familiar walked in after Sakura, locked and bolted the door.

"What's going on? I'm here to help Syao, don't I know you from somewhere?" said Sakura

"I'm afraid to disappoint you Sakura but you just don't fit in with our plans so we've removed you from the picture, get it?" Meilin said coldly

"WHAT? Where's SYAORAN!" yelled Sakura

"Oh he's perfectly fine! My friend Umi and him have gone out to get us coffee and then we're going back to your place" Meilin smiled evilly

"Wait, so why are you kidnapping me?"

"Good question blossom, 1. Because, with you hanging around, Syaoran ill never give up on you, and I want him, and 2. …… Francis wants you so we compromised, he gets you and I get Syaoran." Meilin finished

Sakura took a closer look at the boy, it was Francis.

"Sakura, I want you, I know what I did was wrong, but everyone deserves a second chance right? You know I never stopped thinking about you, I've got moves and your pretty fly so how bout it? Let's hook up again" said Francis

"FORGET IT! Look I don't want your stinking apology; do you realize it took me 10 yrs to get over it? And you expect me to forget what happened just like that? I don't think so MR! Syaoran will find me, Tomoyo will go nuts and they will catch you, and by the way your catch phrases suck ass man, I never liked them!" yelled Sakura (Authors note: YOU GO GIRL!)

"OH SHUT UP, Get use to it, your never going to see your precious Syaoran ever again!" Meilin said

"Well here we are, I wonder if Meilin and her friend 'Brad' is here" said Syao

"Nice place you got here, who else stays with you?" said Umi

"Ah my mates, There's Tomoyo and Eriol, and the there's-"

"Who's Eriol?" Umi interrupted

"He's like my best mate, we're really good friends, yeah he is my best mate, anyway and then there's Sakura" smiles Syao

"Who's she?" Umi said in disgust

"A very special girl, speaking of which, I'll introduce you to her, Sakura! You here?"

"She's not here" said Umi

"How do you know?"

"Oh um, I have a 6th sense, it's suppose to be secret, sorry sometimes I pop out with things 'haha' silly me, just don't tell anyone please!"

"Right"

"Hey! We're home!" said Tomoyo

"Hey guys this is Meilin's room mate, have you guys seen Sakura?" said Syao

"Nope have you checked her room?" said Eriol

"Nah, she might be asleep, I'll check now 'CRUNCH' what's this?" said Syaoran as he picked up the crumpled paper

'**GONE TO MEILIN'S, SYAORAN'S IN TROUBLE'**

"What the? I'm not in trouble?" said Syao

"Oh my, something's wrong, wait Syao, did anything happen today with Meilin?" said Tomo

"Not really, I went over to her place, she wouldn't stop talking as I was trying to help her study, I met Umi and Brad, and then she asked Umi and I –" "Umi" said Syao

"She's gone! We have to follow her!" said Tomo

They all ran out of the open door and followed Syao, as they tried to keep up as he sprinted

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" said Syaoran, as he caught Umi just as she was trying to unlock the door

"Nothing absolutely nothing! I just had to run back to my apartment, I forgot so-"

"Save the chit chat" said Eriol

Syao pushed Umi aside and unlocked the door

"SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Syaoran? What's going on?" Meilin said confused (Yeah right!)

"Where is she I know she's here!" he said

"Give me back my best friend! I know Taekwando at a blue belt level and I'm not afraid to use it! FRANCIS? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? Some evil reunion?" yelled Tomoyo

"Francis? No this is Brad?" said Syao

"No Syaoran, this is the guy that hurt Sakura in high school!" said Eriol

Syaoran walked up to Francis and punched him in the face

"WHERE'S SAKURA!" he said firmly

"Gees! Man cool it, for crying out loud she's in the closet just don't hit me again 'boo hoo' my beautiful face!" Francis blurted

"FRANCIS YOU RUINED EVERYTHING" screamed Meilin

Syaoran went up to the closet and unlocked the door to find Sakura gagged and blindfolded

"Syaoran it isn't what it looks like! Please, give me a chance?" Meilin pleaded desperately

"No way, I'm reporting you to the authorities, come on guys let's get out of here" said Syao

All four of them, Syaoran and Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo marched out of the apartment, went back to their dorm and called the police. Meilin, Francis and Umi we're all suspended, never to be seen or heard of again.

Back at the apartment

"Sakura, tell us what happened?" asked Tomoyo

"Well, Meilin came over and was begging for help, she said Syao had sprained his ankle at their apartment and needed help getting him home, so I went over and they locked me in the closet, gagged and blindfolded, and this was all happening as Francis was forcing me to say I'd take him back, pfft fat chance of that" said Sakura

"But why did they do it?" asked Eriol

"She said that I was in the way and would ruin everything and that I would never see Syao ever again" said Sakura

"Oh Sakura, I wouldn't let that happen" Syao said, as he got up and hugged her

Sakura began to cry … "I love you Syaoran"

That was chapter 7, did ya like it? I thought I could have done better but you get the idea :)

Post your thoughts on my forum if u want to, catch ya later!

-Cherry Mk muhahaha


	8. Chapter 8

Dreaming Dolls

The last chapter

#8

Hi guys sorry I haven't written in ages, I guess I got caught up in school work and tests, I was also really disappointed with the number of reviews, but thanks to those who did! I LOVE YOU!

Last Chapter: Sakura was kidnapped by Meilin and Francis, Syaoran (dada daaah!) and others saved Sakura, and then brought her back home where she finally told Syaoran he loved her :), (awww.)

Last time: "She said I would ruin everything and that I would never see Syaoran ever again," said Sakura

"Oh Sakura, I would never let that happen" said Syao as he gave her a hug

Sakura began to cry …. "I love you Syaoran"

(FINALLY WOOHOOO!)

Chapter 8

The last Dolls

There was a pause, Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other and knew they should leave the two alone.

"I, I love you too Sakura" said Syaoran

Sakura finally burst out in tears "You don't know how long, or how much I've waited to hear that" she said

"I've thought about holding you in my arms from the first time I ever met you" said Syao

"Omg! This means there is no dreaming dolls curse!" she said almost jumping

"The curse? Of course not! I could have told you that Sakura, I love you too much to let some stupid curse come between us, come here, I want to hold you" said Syao in his deep hot voice (mmm)

Sakura got up and walked over to Syao sitting on the couch, and sat on him while he wrapped his arms around her, holding her as if she were the most precious and valuable item in the world and he was her protector.

"I never thought this would happen to me," said Saku

"I always THOUGHT about this happening to me," said Syao

"I love you so much, don't ever let me lose you, promise?" she said

"WHAT? LOSE ME? Promise me that I'll never let you out of my sight! I love you that much, don't ever leave me, and yes I promise, I love you too" smiled Syaoran

"I promise" smiled Sakura "I love you too"

"OMG SHE FINALLY SAID IT! YUUUUUS, I'M GONNA BE A BRIDESMAID, or may be even A MAID OF HONOUR! YIPPEEEE" yelled Tomoyo from the next room, as Eriol tried to hush her

'Laughs,' "I'm happy too, do you know how this has been going on for?"

"What has?"

"Me, having to listen to him talk about her all the time! I reckon he knows her better than I do, and he's only known her for about a year, while we've known her since we we're kids!"

"But isn't that a good thing" laughed Tomoyo

"Yeah I guess but instead of listening to him talk about whether he should ask her out or not, it will be "OMG I LOVE HER SO MUCH " laughs Eriol "I'm happy she found her true love at last, and I'm glad he's happy too, but you know what's even better?"

"What is?" Tomoyo asked curiously

"How much I love you," said Eriol as he walked over to Tomoyo, picks her up, and (FULL ON PASHES HER!) and then puts her down again

(Authors note: LOTS OF ACTION THIS CHAPTER!)

'Panting' "Eriol. I, I" –

"I love you?" Eriol interrupts

"No, I mean yes, but that was, incredible" she said starring at him dreamily

"Sakura and Syaoran aren't the only couple around here," says Tomoyo as she walks over to the door and closes it.

(Meanwhile, back with S+S)

"Hey Syao, can you hold that thought for a few minutes, I just have to do something" said Sakura

"Sure thing, my cherry blossom, whom I love with all my heart and will never let out of my site except for now" says Syao

Sakura giggles

He walks into her room, closes the door behind her, and opens the closet door to find her dolls set up in the corner.

"It's time I put you guys away, you need a rest" smiles Sakura

So she packs up the dolls into a big cardboard box, very gently so as not to damage them.

**20 min later**

"Hey Saku, are you ok in there?" yells out Syaoran

"Yeah I'm coming!"

"Hey the others have proposed that we all go out for dinner for a celebration, of, well I guess everyone being in love and all our good fortune" smiles Syao

'And it's about to get better' "Yeah sure! Sounds great!" Says Sakura as she happily gazes into Syaoran's eyes

1 month later

Syaoran asked Sakura to marry him and she said yes

Eriol and Tomoyo were the best man and the maid of honour

Sakura's dad and bro came, and all of S+S's family

They live a happy, healthy and loving lifestyle together and all because Sakura realised there finally was no curse.

Later that year Tomoyo and Eriol got engaged, Eriol completed a degree in Business Studies, and Tomoyo in Law, and resulted in them being very successful and rich, and are all still best friends.

"I love you Syaoran" "I love you Sakura"

Moral of the story, believe what YOU want to, don't be afraid to fall in love, but do it with the right guy/girl!

My story is dedicated to all my friends, but mainly my best friend and love of my life, Dino :)

Note: I'll have a new story coming out soon, based on somewhat true events, as some things will be changed to make it more interested ;). Anyway I hope you have enjoyed my story, and keep reading ;D

This story idea began while I was sitting in my Japanese classroom in year 8 or year 9 (1-2 years ago) and we we're talking about girl's day in Japan, NIHONGO ROCKS!

**日本語　ロクス！！！！**


End file.
